remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Pustosser
Pustossers (or Tumor Pustossers) are Mimics found in the Steamport City area, and in certain sections of the Hatchwood Wilds. Their grayish brown, furry bodies are covered with large purple tumors, which the creature then rips off to throw at the player. Upon death, the Pustosser shoots out 3 more tumors upwards. According to Cypress, his tumors have the same surface of the haze generating fungi. Tactics Tips & Attacks A Pustosser attacks by throwing a purple tumor which looks like a purple orb at the player. The orb arcs into the air, making it easy to dodge if you are paying attention. Remember, Pustossers' purple orbs can travel through walls. Also one Pusstosser in the factory is above the player, but capable of throwing tumors that can hit the player, and also knock them out the air as they jump. Their throws will always be aimed at the player at the time it releases the orb. This means the player can usually move left or right to dodge the attack. Aeronaut Run up close and fire, before running away to dodge the tumor (which will be launched almost straight up). Shooting from further away makes it harder to dodge the tumor, as its trajectory is straighter. Ferric Get close to the Pustosser and attack it as many times as possible before it throws a pus ball. When it does, take a couple of steps back, or backdash out of range. Once it has been defeated wait until it throws all three orbs, and once they have landed, retrieve your prize. Be careful though, if it was about to throw a tumor when you killed it, it might still be thrown. Alternatively, you can also use the tumble roll to damage it, and when it is invulnerable, you can use the tumble roll again to get through it and dodge the tumor, without bouncing back, this leaves you unharmed. Face the Pustosser again and repeat. Crag Run close to the Pustosser and hit him twice. When he attacks run backwards, then attack him again. Alternately, you can swing into him and attack him quickly from above. Additional Information Sprocket Data Image for the Pustosser]] From Mimics of Steamport City: Pustosser: *This revolting Mimic has large growths all over his body. If provoked, it will rip the growths off and toss them at intruders. First Encounter: West End Ruins Quest Relevance *In the Mission Invading Pustossers (MD0102), the player must kill 15 Pustossers scattered throughout the West End Ruins. *In the Sidequest A Gift of Chocolate (MX0002), the player needs to collect 20 Pustosser Tails for Rook Reynolds. *The player must kill 12 Pustossers wearing Aeronaut Bombers in the Daily Quest Jackets in the Woods (LW0006) and return them to Lana Westwood. *The Mimicology Quest Pustosser Study (CY0011) involves collecting 40 Pustosser Tumors that are dropped by Pustossers. *In the Extermination Quest Pustosser Extermination (AS0003), the player must kill 50 Pustossers per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. *In the Extermination Quest Enraged Pustossers (AS0034), the player must kill 100 Enraged Pustossers per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. Trophy Farming The room directly above the Sump Pump Checkpoint in Steamport City contains three Pustossers, as well as two Rockbugs, a Rockrat and a Pugcrawler. Jumping out of Steamport City will cause all mimics to respawn. In the Hatchwood Wilds loop in the lower-left, there are also three Pustossers you can kill. This is particularly advantageous if you are farming for other mimics as well. The fastest pusstosser farming method is simply to drop into the sump pump CP, go right then up and kill three pusstossers. Press M and select your float, pressing M again before this loads and repeating the process. Another technique is to go to sump pump checkpoint, kill the 3 in the room above then all the other enemies, then go down, down, up, left, killing the one in that room and possibly the Hazebug. Then go up, left to a checkpoint, jumping to the sewer entrance and go right, and follow the path down and around a bit killing the 2 Pustossers on that path. Then go back to the checkpoint, jump to sump pump and start again. A 4th way would be to jump to the sump pump checkpoint, then kill the 3 in the room above you and possibly the one near that, (down, down, up, left) then jump to the guardian checkpoint in HW, and go, left, up, right, right, and kill the 3 there, then jump back to sump pump and start over, an advantage to this route, is there is no need to kill other mimics for them to respawn Related Enemies *Enraged Pustosser *Pugcrawler *Coaltosser *Mimitaur Category:Enemies Category:Steamport City Enemies Category:Hatchwood Wilds Enemies